a week in the life of beck oliver
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: "Oh Beck, you are so bloody unobservant." BeckTori


title: a week in the life of beck oliver

summary: "Oh Beck, you are so bloody unobservant." / Beck is really a hazard to himself. Especially when Tori's around.

inspiration: for seemslikeporno, because she mentioned that she goes to me for depressing beck&tori, and I decided that I might as well try to fluff it up a bit. I like this story! A lot!

to the elusive _you_: you think i'm pretty, you think i'm pretty, oh and I think this is rushing too quickly to my head, you think i'm pretty.

wowzies! a fact of the day: Beck and I are mad alike in this. Just warning y'all.

/

It begins the day he realizes that his favorite color is Tori Vega's lipstick and his favorite smell is the faint scent of her perfume.

He's laying in bed with Jade, fully clothed – of course, and he's thinking that he must be mentally cheating. And he has seen her mad. Not the anger that she saves for the public – but the mad that boils and makes color behind her eyelids. Beck Oliver has seen Jade West _livid_.

Although, even though he's laying next to her, thinking about Tori Vega and the way she smiles and how Jade West would beat him to a pulp if she knew, she seems to be completely and blissfully unaware.

Beck kisses Jade, just to ward away the thought of Tori Vega grinning up at him. But she seems to be as off as he is, so he thinks he might be safe. When Jade glides her hands down his side, he thinks for a moment it might be Tori – beautiful, happy Tori with the voice that sounds like honey. And then, he thinks he's fucked.

/

He doesn't mean to invite Tori over, but he realizes that as she knocks on his door, "Doctor Who is having a marathon today. You should definitely watch it with me sometime," definitely sounds like an invitation.

They sit on his couch, her feet over his lap and his hands gingerly placed on her legs. They talk during commercial breaks, about inane things and the fact that Amy Pond is like – the coolest companion – ever. And she's grinning and laughing all the time, and maybe the dreams he has of her aren't so far away.

Just one Jade sized space away.

But as he sits there with Tori and the time gets later and the episodes become more recent, he thinks that he'd like to be here with Tori in a whole different situation. Like maybe they're both single – or even that they're dating. She laughs at a joke, her top riding up her stomach, and he's not guilty that he thinks it. It's just too bad he's just so awful with telling time.

She leaves at 11:30 pm, because it is a Thursday and they have school tomorrow, and she might as well be pushing it already. He drives her home and in front of her house, she turns to him. The stereo is softly playing a song that he used to listen to over and over when he first met her. He's thinking it might be a coincidence. Or maybe not, he thinks, as she turns it up so that the car is practically vibrating. She smiles, "Can You Tell by Ra Ra Riot. My favorite song by them."

She turns to him, his eyes widened in shock and he dazedly says, "I thought you listened to Ke$ha, and those types of bands."

She reaches out, almost as if she's about to touch his cheek, but then pulls back as she opens the door instead. She grins – but he can hear a tinge of sadness in her voice, "Oh Beck, you are so bloody unobservant."

He drives home and thinks about her. He can't fall asleep, and he puts on the song. It washes over him and he thinks he's finally got what she meant to say, but then the gentle arms of sleep take his thoughts away and he's left dreaming about her on his sofa.

/

The first thing he thinks when he walks into school that day is: _I am utterly fucked._ He can just imagine the gore and the blood that he will lose today. And maybe Jade will bring a clown... OH SWEET BABY JESUS, HE'S GOING TO DIE. HE HATES CLOWNS AND JADE WILL DRESS UP AS ONE AND KISS HIM AND GET HER GROSS CLOWN MAKEUP ALL OVER HIM.

So, when he walks in carefully and watching every corner, he doesn't seem to think he would find Jade _smiling_. Not even a happy smirk. BUT. A. SMILE.

And then, Beck's all like, "What the fuck?"

Because it doesn't happen to be just _anyone_ that Jade is smiling at. It happens to be Beck's arch-rival and evil nemesis (or at least, Beck hates him. _David Lovyu _doesn't hate _anybody_.) David Lovyu (just mentioning the name again makes Beck want to barf.) that Jade (BECK'S GIRLFRIEND) is smiling at.

Jade never smiles at him. Beck angry.

But then, Beck is awarded with a _full on stab_ to his back. Tori Vega is smiling up at him, her eyes dancing. He grins down at her and she laughs, "Thanks for letting me loiter in your RV. I had fun."

He looks at Jade, and then looks back at Tori, "Honestly, come over whenever you want. I had fun with you. Just don't stab me again."

She looks confused, "I just poked you."

"That was a threat to my life, Vega. I am watching you. I'm commissioning a line of soldiers to watch your every move."

She smirks, "My _every _ move, Oliver? Didn't know that you and Sinjin had something in common."

Beck opens his mouth to correct her, but Jade calls out to him, "Beck, come talk to David and I!"

"Jade calls," Tori says coldly.`

Beck tilts his head, "See you, Vega."

"Yeah. See you."

Beck walks over to Jade and _him_, his ears are practically red, "Hi Jade. David."

Jade smiles at David, "Beck, David just told me about the coolest thing ever. He's in a band!"

Beck doesn't know where this peppy, happy side of Jade came from, but he is not liking it one bit. And besides, rockstars are soooooo cliché and stupid. Now actors, they're the cool ones. He's staring at David, his arms crossed over his chest and he's looking at him with his _I could care less_ look.

David smiles at Jade, "Yeah, we're in the middle of writing our new album. It's like, punk meets folk."

Beck wants to gag. This kid is so completely unoriginal, with his guitar strung on his back and his black clothes. He's a completeeeeee poseur. "Oh well, that's cool, David. Have fun with that."

And then, Beck walks to class, all cool with his sunglasses on indoors. That's Beck Oliver. The coolest kid on the block. He's like all mysterious but so easy going and all the girls think he's cool. David Luvyu, his stupid last name, his stupid band, and his stupid guitar could suck Beck's big, juicy –

Beck manages to walk straight into a door. Hopefully, no one saw, he thinks, but then he hears Tori Vega's giggle.

"How the fuck did you do that?" She's practically peeing herself.

"If you ever mention this again..." He says menacingly, and he towers over her because he's like, five inches taller than her and then she's quiet.

She smirks, coming so close to him that he can almost feel her body against him, "What? What would you _do_ to me?"

ASSAJDFJSAFAKFHASKJDhWADASHD. IS TORI VEGA SEDUCING HIM OR IS THIS ANOTHER ACTING CLASS DAYDREAM.

"Uh..." Beck tries to slide away, but Tori has him in a corner and it's kind of really hot, how she's looking at him, like she knows she's got him trapped.

"Beck," she says huskily, "You know there's something between us. I know I'm not alone in thinking this. I see the way you look at me."

HE'S DYING. HE CAN'T BREATHE. SOMEONE SHOULD CALL THE NURSE OVER. REALLY. WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL.

And that folks, is when Beck Oliver faints.

Oh, uh... When Beck Oliver decides to take a nice, out of the blue, nap.

/

Beck thinks about Tori when he gets home. He's embarrassed and tired and he thinks about how beautiful she is.

Jade was't in the hospital room when he woke up. There was however, a Tori Vega in his room, chatting away with his parents. They seemed to like her, smiling a lot as she talked about her family and how she got into Hollywood Arts. They chuckled when they heard about Trina's antics, and they would have kept on going if Beck hadn't laughed along too. They seemed to like Tori much more than they like Jade... which is not hard, considering how much they dislike Jade, but...

"You're awake," Tori smiled.

His mom floated to his side, and touched his cheek, smelling like her usual cumin smell. "Tori wanted to make sure you were okay. She's so kind, isn't she?"

He covered his burning face with his hands, "I know Tori's great, Mom." He looked over to her to see that she was blushing too. He winked, "That's why I hang out with her."

"Oh well, I guess you're okay," Tori grinned. "But I have to run home. Thank you so much, Mr and Mrs Oliver, for listening to my stories. I was getting... kind of nervous." She laughed and waved, "Bye guys!"

Beck's dad smiled widely, "Come and visit as soon as you can, Tori!"

With a nod, Tori left.

Beck was still hearing how great she was, how absolutely charming and lovely and pretty she was. How she worried for him.

He can't help but go to sleep with a smile on his face.

/

The next day as he's getting out of his car, Jade comes over.

Beck smiles lightly, "Morni-"

"I want to break up with you," Jade deadpans.

"Huh?"

She looks him in the eye, her smile creeping on her face, "I am breaking up with you."

She walks away. Beck would deny that he's crying, but he's not in the mood to do anything but cry.

And after a while, the bell for first period rings, but he's still sitting in the parking lot, dazed and lost and wondering where the fuck all the security guards are because they really should have been here by now.

He's got his head in his hands, because he has a horrible headache, and he feels someone lean against him.

"I'm sorry, Beck," Tori mumbles.

But then, Beck looks at her, his eyes bloodshot and his hair not even stylishly messy – just painfully messy. He leans in to kiss her, and he wants to tell her that he's in pain, but she can patch him up, because she is what he's been dreaming about.

She pulls away.

"Give yourself a week," she says, "See what happens. If you still want to kiss me by then, take me out to dinner."

She gets up and walks back into Hollywood Arts.

Beck drives home, and he wonders if it's safe to drive when there are so many tears in his eyes.

/

Beck wakes up at two o'clock in the morning. His breath is ragged and his heart is thumping. He immediately gets in his car, drives the six minutes it takes to get to Tori's house. He doesn't even put on a shirt.

He realizes his rash idea does not help him when it comes to getting to Tori Vega at two o'clock in the morning. He thinks about it, wonders if he could possibly just climb up the tree by her room. It would be treacherous, but he thinks he could do it. He starts to climb, his fingers gathering splinters – and he really should've worn a shirt. Ow ow ow.

He climbs up one more branch and reaches slowly to tap her window. He's hoping it doesn't suddenly morph into Trina's room, but then a sleepy, scared Tori comes to the window in just a tiny nightdress. It's practically prettier than anything she wore daily, and Beck stared at it – a little bit too closely.

Tori's eyes widen, and she's wide awake now, "HOLY -"

Beck puts his finger to his lips, "Sh!"

Tori grabs her chest, her eyes slowly returning to their normal size. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Beck scoots as close as he can get, and the branch is a little skinny over here, but he's holding on to the thicker part for support. "Just something I wanted to do since we first kissed."

He leans in and their lips meet, burning and freezing. He feels like he's falling.

But before he can comprehend what is happening, Beck is falling. Like actually, falling.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Tori whisper-screams.

She slowly creeps down her stairs, and opens the door very quietly. She runs to Beck's limp body, her eyes scared and nervous.

"Beck? Are you okay?"

He smiles at her, a little dazed. She straddles him to help him up.

"Let's get you to the hospital," she smiles.

Her eyes match the stars in the sky, and he thinks that maybe, everything's going to be okay. Maybe he'll get this time right. He kisses her, true and full, like he's unleashing all the worries he might have had in the past week. And she hovers over him, her fingers gently lingering on his face.

And even though he's bruised and hurt, Beck Oliver realizes this is possibly the best week of his life.

/


End file.
